


Fall Out Boy!Hogwarts headcanons ft Paramore, Panic!, MCR, TØP, Halsey,and Melanie

by Batmaniscool22



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fall Out Boy being Bros - Freeform, Gryffindor Andy, Gryffindor Joe, Gryffindor Patrick, Gryffindor Pete, Headcanon, Hogwarts, Multi, My Chemical Romance being Bros, No Joshler, Panic! At the Disco being Bros, Ravenclaw Ryan, Slytherin Brendon, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: A series of headcanons about my upcoming Fall Out Boy!Hogwarts AU, featuring a few other bands and singers





	

**Author's Note:**

> some of these ideas i got on my own. a few are from other people

Patrick is Slughorn’s favorite  
Patrick stands up to racist and homophobic bullies like Shane Morris  
Patrick helps his friends in Potions when they don’t know what they’re doing  
Pete once taught Patrick to play Quidditch; it didn’t work  
In their 4th year, Pete got a girlfriend and Patrick got jealous, causing the two to get angry at each other (aka boy drama)  
Pete and Gabe (a prefect) hang out together and talk late into the night, often falling asleep the next day in class (Snape once gave them detention for falling asleep in Defense Against the Dark Arts)  
Pete once tried to charm his way out of getting detention with McGonagall; it didn’t work  
Hayley is the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor. She sometimes gets a little bossy though  
Hayley’s hair is often compared to a Phoenix  
Joe and Pete once stayed up after curfew on the Astronomy Tower drinking and joking  
Pete once got called a mudblood by Shane. Andy used a slug-vomiting spell only for it to backfire on him. Hagrid reassured Pete he was an amazing wizard.  
Pete once got chewed out by Andy for throwing dungbombs in class  
Pete’s the #1 Quidditch player on Gryffindor’s team  
Frank, Ray, Mikey, and Gerard all came up with names for their group, titled “The Fabulous Killjoys”. Frank’s name was Fun Ghoul, Mikey’s name was Kobra Kid, Ray’s name was Jet Star, and Gerard’s name was Party Poison  
Brendon once balanced 10 spellbooks on his forehead after Spencer and Jon dared him  
Andy once ate vomit-flavored Every Flavor Beans after Joe, Patrick, and Pete dared him to; he threw up afterwards  
Andy’s kinda like a mom and nerd. He likes books, cooking, and drums. His dorm’s covered in superhero posters and he owns plenty of comic books. His favorite location is the library, where he practices his drums and reads; he once got shushed for playing them in the library, where he moved them to the Restricted Section. Filch found out and chased him away  
Joe’s favorite class is Care For Magical Creatures. He often stays after class with Hagrid to tend to the animals (except for the flobberworms, he hates them)  
Pete’s a big prankster; once Andy had to bail him out of detention after he made Shane’s head expand two times its size  
Tyler once got possessed by Blurryface during a test; he threw it aside and was about to stomp out when Josh talked to him and he went back to normal  
Since Tyler’s a pureblood, he has a high chance of knowing more about spiritual possession, but he is actually possessed by a spirit named Blurryface. They usually get along well but sometimes ‘Blurry’ gets out of control and Josh has to calm him down  
Gerard and Mikey once got in a “Your mama” competition  
Wizard tattooes sometimes move and glow. Since Pete is Muggle-born, his don’t move and the other students are all fascinated by them and want one  
Halsey once did a complex storm spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her nickname for the rest of the year was “Hurricane Halsey’  
Halsey’s real name is Ashley, but insist the other students call her Halsey  
Melanie is often described as obsessed with baby things. Her room is decorated with teddy bears, her favorite food is milk and cookies, her favorite movie is Alice In Wonderland, she once shoved a pacifier in a boy’s mouth after he tried to hit on Halsey, she loves cake, and nicknamed herself “Crybaby”  
Pete brought headphones when he first came to Hogwarts, and the other students were all fascinated by “Muggle things”  
Brendon’s favorite drink is milk  
Once when Joe scored a goal in Quidditch, Andy lept up from the Gryffindor stand and screamed at the top of his lungs “NOT BAD, JOE!!!”  
Josh paraded around the school wearing a “Why are all drummers so hot?” shirt  
Andy’s kinda a model student and top of the class, except for the time he screamed “NOT BAD, JOE!!!” when Joe got an A on a test  
Joe once got covered in glitter to prove to Andy and Patrick that Vampires could sparkle  
Dallon was compared to a tree when he stood next to Pete, Andy, Patrick, and Joe  
Brendon is a Slytherin (fight me)  
Tyler’s favorite hat is a red beanie  
Spencer once nearly left an arm behind trying to Apparate  
Pete’s Trelawny’s favorite student (“What a natural inner eye you possess, dear boy!” Pete: “Uh...” Patrick: “Bullshit again…”) Patrick’s kinda like Hermione in Divination  
Ray once tried to slick his hair back and ended up using 2 gallons of hair gel  
Joe and Hagrid are friends (like Harry and Hagrid)  
Melanie once smuggled Muggle food into the school  
Halsey is friends with two guys who call themselves “The Chainsmokers”, but they graduated years ago  
Joe sleeps with a koala plushie  
Patrick wears his fedora no matter what day it is; he once nearly got it knocked off his head during a nasty thunderstorm  
Gabe once walked in on Pete and Patrick, making for an incredibly awkward moment between the three  
Gerard started a rumor that Snape sucked eggs  
Mikey once edited a Wikipedia article about The Flash, the original saying “Iris West loved The Flash, so much she would sacrifice herself for him and eventually they got married,” and changed it to “Iris West loved Mikey, so much she would sacrifice herself for him and eventually they got married and they had hot Mikey x Iris sex,”  
Since Andy’s a prefect, Pete often thinks that’s a good excuse to smuggle dungbombs in class  
Shane once gave Pete shit for getting cornrows, so much he had to get them out (PETE WITH CORNROWS WAS A BLESSING THE WORLD NEVER DESERVED!!!)  
Andy’s favorite class is Astronomy (“The studies of other worlds is absolutely fascinating!”)  
Patrick p much gave up on glasses in his 4th year after they got knocked off while riding a hippogriff  
Andy’s wand is Black Thorn, unicorn hair, 14 inches, Joe’s wand is Hawthorne, phoenix feather, 10 inches, Patrick’s wand is Mahogany, dragon heartstring, 13 inches, and Pete’s is Chestnut, phoenix feather, 11 inches  
Joe’s favorite class is Arithmancy (“Yo Patrick, what’s 2x-4+90+x?” “Uh...I’m smart! I wear glasses! The answer is Spiderman, isn’t it?”)  
Tyler and Josh are Hufflepuffs (fight me in an abandoned parking lot at 1 am!)  
Pete’s favorite class is Charms (Pete, trying to hypnotize Patrick: “Pete is your best friend…you will make him a cheese sandwich every morning and you will buy him hundreds of dollars worth of pants….” “Really, Pete? And you know I don’t use Muggle money.”)  
Patrick’s favorite class is Potions (“Who wants a bottle of liquid luck?!”)

**Author's Note:**

> well, there you go! feel free to use these in fanfics if you want, but give credit to me!


End file.
